nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Nitrome Wiki:Requests for Deletion/Endings
Endings I've been thinking about this one for a while. I know a lot of users do think this page works, but it's just a gigantic, repetitive article that, overtime, is going to fall into neglection anyways. As a sidenote, a lot of these issues have been brought up on Talk:Endings, but no one has really given a reason as to why this page should stay. This request will hopefully encourage supporters of the Endings page to clear those reasons up. Okay, concerns: #'Needless, neglected updating' - Multiple games are missing from this page. Hardly anyone has action=history}} updated it to actually add an ending since at least September 2012. Most users add the endings on their specific game pages instead of the Endings page, and I would assume most visitors visit the specific game pages to read the ending as well. #'Length' - This page has to accomodate about a hundred endings to various Nitrome games. If Nitrome continues to release more games at the rate they're going, it's going to be dastardly difficult to search up the ending of one specific game by browsing a long table of contents, even if everything if organized in alphabetical order. Compare this to searching up the ending to a specific game on the game page. Much easier, is it not? #'Presentation' - First the spoiler cover. Okay, that might make sense considering the fact that I'm about to see multiple endings before my eyes. So I click the "yes" confirmation, and am presented with a gigantic sea of spoiler templates. What is the point of a spoiler cover covering a large mass of spoiler templaes? If anything, either the spoiler cover is kept on the page, or the spoiler templates, but certainly not both. The presentation of a grey sea of spoiler templates looks dizzying enough anyways. #'Searching' - If I wanted to look up an ending to a particular game but didn't want to spoil all the other game endings for myself, why would I even go to a page called "endings"? Like I said earlier, it would be a lot easier to find the "Endings" section on a specific game article than having to scroll through one on the "Endings" article. If we maintain this consistency with our game articles (which we do, for the most part), then visitors will catch on. #'Purpose' - The opening sentence of this article is quite vague, spoonfeeding and pretty much characterizes a lot of Flash games or just gaming in general. Unless the endings of Nitrome games have a very significant trait that differs from other games out there (and they don't, by the way), then I highly, highly doubt anyone is going to be confused as to what an ending is. "Endings" is only lengthy for its long list of endings, and without the list, we just get a generic opening sentence about the meaning of an ending (an ending is seen at the end of a Nitrome game - no really, I'm shocked) and perhaps some outdated trivia. It's just an absolute, frustrating mess that needs to be dealt with, either by deleting the page altogether or finding a more presentable way to characterize significant fact. From the looks of it though, "Endings" offers none of that and should be deleted. Delete - As nominator 07:20, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Delete - Yeah, I don't think I would ever go to this page for an ending. I'd go to appropriate game page. -- 12:18, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Keep - A while ago, I planned on updating this page, but I didn't really do much. If this page is not deleted, however, I will work on updating it. Then it will be easy to update it every time a game is released, as you can just put the latest ending in a new section. Anyway, I like the idea of a collection of endings in one article. In order to quickly get to a game ending, you can just hit Ctrl + F, then search for the game name. I think the spoiler cover should be removed, as you said, because there are already spoiler templates over each ending. While endings may not be the most complex thing about Nitrome, I think the collection of them is useful and should be kept, kind of like startups and menu. -- 12:52, May 16, 2013 (UTC) :I don't see why we always try to relate the Endings page to "Startups". Unlike startups, there is an endings section on each game page. None of the game pages have a section about their startups, otherwise the situations could be similar. :If you wanted to search for an ending to a particular game, you could do the exact same action in reverse: search up the game name, then hit Ctrl + F to find the "Endings" section. Searching is not an issue for each game ending. If you wanted to view an individual game's ending, you could just go to the game's page instead to look up its ending. Why subject the exact same content to two different pages? A collection as such is not entirely useful. Kind of like having a page about "Controls" because someone might be interested in looking up the controls of one particular game when it is already listed on the game's page. :Updating it? Well, I see you haven't updated this page at all. Users would rather busy themselves with other wiki maintenance, and keeping this page up to date becomes second priority. This page will be forgotten, what with the updates and fixes that occur daily. Besides, updating is just the first of the many issues with "Endings". 06:04, May 26, 2013 (UTC) :By the way, the syntax for an RFD is Keep/'Delete', not support/oppose, which is why I swapped out the vote templates. 06:08, May 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Actually, now that you mention it, why don't game pages have a "Startup" section? I think it's a pretty significant part of the game, especially startups that tell part of the game story. ::I see what you mean about the game ending already being on the individual game's page. In this case, I agree that the endings page may not seem that useful. But although the article may not be completely useful, I find the collection of endings to be useful. I don't know, maybe a reader wants to look up multiple endings, say, to a series of games? Anyway, I see your point, and if this page is deleted, then I guess it's not much of a loss. ::As for updating, Endings is just one of the many articles and pages that would need to be updated when a game is released. There is Startups and Menu, List of Nitrome 2.0 icons, List of games by date (which I just was reminded to update), Template:Games/Mainlist, the current year article, etc. Perhaps if we created a list of articles that need updating, these pages wouldn't be forgotten. -- 16:03, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Keep - Endings is in the same league as the trivial lists Startups and Menus. Besides, I have linked the Main Page to the Trivia category. Clicking the Do You Know bar brings one to Category Trivia. SQhi•'''(talk)Wiki Planner 17:36, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Question. Are we going to delete the entire page without doing anything before that? I think we should move all the endings there to their specific games before we even delete it. If we do it that way, '''Delete the Endings page. If you guys can't then just keep it. -- :Yes, all of the endings are already on their specific games pages. -- 22:29, May 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Request for deletion -- 12:38, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :::*1.25 months later* Request for deletion -- 02:03, November 8, 2013 (UTC) ::::I suppose, since the majority thinks the article should be deleted, I agree as well. -- 04:00, November 8, 2013 (UTC) ::::Delete - Deletion seems fair enough. And as for @SQhi's argument, startups are a constant thing along with menus which follow a "template" of sorts while endings are interchangeable, some are epilogues and some (most?) are just a happy "congratulations" screen, not worth much mention or insight. It also makes more sense to me that if someone wants to see an ending screen of a game they would look at the page of that game in particular instead of a collection of (un)living spoilers. 23:42, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Bumping because this discussion is still relevant. I'm thinking the ideal solution is to check that all endings are on their game pages before deleting, which I think, for the most part, is true. I can't decide the outcome of this discussion because I was the one who nominated the page...where are the other admins when you need them? Or maybe any other users who would like to have a say? 09:12, December 12, 2014 (UTC) I think we should edit it and make it a page which has links to Ending sections on other pages, sorted by letters. For example, games beginning with A-C, D-F, etc. If this is a bad idea, then I'd rather delete it. :I'll be a bit flexible in my stance: I'm okay with keeping this page if it is about the trend of endings in Nitrome games rather than being an "end"less list of every Nitrome ending in existence. You don't need to go and search for a specific ending on a page about "Endings"; that's what each game article is for. It makes more sense to keep these very general titles like Main character, Boss, Levels, etc. about trends while listing a few game endings as examples to make specific points. Something like the way Health is written. (I probably referred to this article in a similar situation before, oops. :P) 04:59, June 1, 2015 (UTC) :And yes, I've been an idiot all this time and have not carried out with spoiling 100+ endings for myself to make sure all Nitrome game articles have them. Yep. 05:01, June 1, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm fine with turning it into a general article about endings.-- 22:08, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Keep - I believe this page is still valuable but needs an overhaul. Rather than have an atrociously long list for every single ending, I think it would be better to scrap the list, write a general section about endings as well as include some information about the general trends they go through. I believe this section would be substantial enough as some endings are still images, others animations, some found at the end of all levels, some before bonus levels, some have multiple endings, some sequel endings mirror each other, some have text, etc., etc.! I believe this article still has potential, therefore, I vote keep. 00:31, June 5, 2015 (UTC)